sonikkuanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Doomaki (Kage)
"I will never be like you. I follow my own path the way I want to follow it. Get in my way, and you will be sent to Hell." - Shadow, Sonikku! The Manga Shadow Doomaki,' '(影ドゥオマキ, Kage do~uomaki) Kage '''in the Japanese dub, is a recurring character and is one of the later main characters in the anime series, Sonikku!, and it's manga series. He is a Hedgehog Beastkin/Black Arm artificial life form created to be the '''Ultimate Life Form. He was created by Gerald Robotnik, as a means of finding a cure for incurable diseases, based off of the "prophecy of the Azure." (Which is why he resembles Sonic) He was later captured by GUN, and put into status, due to the government issuing him as a deadly global threat. After 50 years, Shadow was released from his slumber by Dr. Eggman, and teamed up with him and Rouge as an attempt to rule and destroy all of humanity. However, during the FinalHazard incident, he is persuaded to help Sonikku and his friends, however, he loses his memory in the process. He now works as a secret agent in GUN, living in the foster home the other main characters live in. Appearance Due to his appearance being based off of the Azure Mural in Hidden Palace, Shadow looks a lot like Sonic, specifically in his Super State. Shadow is a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, right above his eyes, arms and legs. He has red eyes and white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan. He has six quills on his head, four of which point upwards, and two that point down, has two spines on his back and a small tail. For attire, Shadow wears white gloves with black cuffs and red tongues, and Air Shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and red tongues. On each of his wrists and ankles he wears a single gold ring called the "Inhibitor Rings". Personality Shadow is, in basic terms, the "dark" version of Sonic. He is a smart, collected, distant, and strong fighter who likes to do what he thinks is right. He can be very arrogant, and brash, often having brooding ways of doing things. He is often anti-social, and often smirks when speaking lowly f someone, or when he's being sure of himself, often fueling his own ego. However, he is sometimes seen being social to the people he holds close to him, seen mostly in the later seasons of the show. He does have a heart of justice underneath, however, he has a hard time trusting most people due to his past. This is also due to Shadow having a fear of hurting those close to him. Shadow can be very uncaring however, especially when another character is in front of his plans. Shadow has shown to be able to think and often warns his friends that he won't back down without a fight, however, he will always try to incapacitate the opponent without killing them. he also seems to be very chivalrous, often trying to kill opponents himself, and keep his allies safely away from danger. Shadow is very self sufficient, often choosing to go off on his own for the safety of others. He is also very arrogant, often using his title as the "Ultimate Life Form" and having the thought that everyone else is lower than him. He later stops this character trait once Sonikku shows him the wrongs to his actions. Nonetheless. he holds a proud sense of chivalry and respects a worthy opponent. Later in the series, Shadow becomes more social to the people he cares for. History Fifty years before the events of the ''Space Colony ''Arc, the project "Project Shadow" begun under the supervision of Gerald Robotnik, Dr. Eggman's great grandfather. Intended to be a government sanctioned initiative to create the "Ultimate Life Form", an originally immortal being who can defend the nation and the world in a militaristic fashion. Gerald had bad feelings about the project, being uncomfortable about "playing god", he gained inspiration in completing the project after learning it could give a cure to his grand-daughter, Maria's, currently incurable illness, N.I.D.S. (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome) Knowing she had a short time to live, Gerald became desperate and took any thing he could to create the Ultimate Life. Even with the plethora of resources he had, he couldn't make any significant progress. In a despite plea, and without alerting anyone, he plead to the stars for help, hoping that a miracle could happen. This contacted the Black Arms, a race of alien lifeforms that live on the Black Comet, a celestial object that passes the planet every 50 years. Black Doom, the leader of the Black Arms, offered to help the scientist by offering his blood -which was the piece to Gerald's puzzle- in exchange for the 7 chaos emeralds and the prophecy of the Azure, which Gerald willingly gave to him. Gerald was later able to bring Shadow to life. Once brought to life, Shadow and Maria immediately became close friends, while Gerald was nervous. He knew what the Black Arms wanted, to be able to destroy and take over the planet Mobius. He created the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon to be used when the Black Comet came back to the planet, therefore humanity would have a defense mechanism for themselves instead of bowing down to the alien's whims. This wasn't a flawless effort however, as his plans and progress was leaked to GUN, a government organization, and how he was able to create Shadow. This was due to one of the children aboard the ARK eavesdropping on Gerald's and Black Doom's conversation. He then later told the government officials, which created tension between the ARK and the United Federation, who was scared from the threat of an alien race coming to attack them. Afraid of the implications, it was decided to launch an invasion and put a stop to the work being done there. What happened to the ARK was a massacre. Many scientists,data and research was destroyed. The first went after the Biolizard, the original prototype of Project Shadow, and put it into stasis where it wouldn't be awakened again. From there on, they went full damage control, getting people off the ark, destroying property, and out right killing those who showed even the smallest amount of resistance. Shadow, knowing that GUN's murders and the chance of them going near Gerald and Maria, began to attack the solders, trying to get Maria to a safe spot after Gerald as injured and captured. After being trapped with nowhere to go, and Shadow's power being deplinshed, Maria told Shadow to get into the escape pod, however, before Maria could get in, she was shot and injured, as Shadow looked on. He was later sent to Mobius, after Maria used the rest of her strength to launch the Escape Pod to the planet. However, when Shadow landed Mobius, he was soon captured and put into statsis. FinalHazard Incident 50 years after the ARK massacre,Shadow was set free by Dr. Eggman in the attempt of using him to gain access to the Space Colony Ark. Shadow willingly accepted the doctor's wishes, knowing that he was a descendent of Gerald Robotnik. Shadow also had a grudge against the world, seeking revenge on the death of Maria, and he mstakingly thought that Maria's last wish was to eradicate all of the Mobian race. Wanting to help the doctor destory and take over the world, and get to the ARK, Shadow steals the green Chaos Emerald from a bank, and due to him looking like Sonikku, made Sonikku held accountable. He later fought Sonic after Sonic took down the GUN robot that seeked him, however, Shadow used Chaos Control to leave the battle. The morning after, Shadow, along with Eggman and the newest additon, Rouge Batton, started their next heist in Prison Island. Shadow's job was to plant explosives and run away, however, this was halfway interrupted due to Amy Rose mistaking him for Sonic, making him question who Sonic was. After Tails interuppted the confrontation, Shadow went on his way to plant the bomb, and was on his way to escape when Rouge got caught, forcing Shadow to backtrack and rescue his captured comrade, when he later encountered Sonic. Shadow orgiinally thought Sonic was copying him, and aggrogantly taunted him thorughtout their fight. However, this ended in a stalemate, when he was warned about the Island blowing up in a few mintues. He dashes off and warps to the ARK with Rouge via Chaos Control. After Eggman destoryed the moon, he later went to Pumpkin Hill, where he was tasked to follow Tails to recieve the last Chaos Emerald. Although he was unable to stop them, he nonetheless reported to Eggman that they are headed his way. When Eggman discovered the presence of two apparent emerald readings, and thus deduced Tails' plan of placing a fake Chaos Emerald into the cannon, Shadow departed, apparently to confront Sonic and Tails to stop them for interfering, although Eggman stopped him, wanting to deal with them personally. After Sonic was seemingly killed by Dr. Eggman via a rigged escape capsule, Shadow, witnessing the explosion, guessed that Sonic was only an ordinary hedgehog. Shadow then stumpled upon Rouge's secret hacking of the ARK's database and finds out about her hidden job as a spy for GUN. Due to this, Shadow was taught by Rouge that he wasn't the "real Shadow", after a report from Gerald hinted at the Biolizard being the real prototype. However, he was pulled back by Eggman after spotting an anomolus object (Sonikku) going towards the Eclispe Cannon. Shadow rushed over there, and encountered Sonic once again, however he lost to the blue hedgehog. He didn't mind this however, because the gravital mechinisms that kep the ARK in space went off, via Gerald Robotnik's design. After being rediculed and begged by Amy later, he realized that Maria wanted him to protect the world, and he, being regrettful of his decsions, helped Sonic and Knuckles fend off the BioLizard and transformed into his Super State along with Sonic. However, he sacrifies himself to save the world my using up all of his energy and falling onto the Earth, being thought of as "dead". Sonic And Cream's Adventure Shadow doesn't appear in this subarc per say, however, during this part of the story, Shadow was found by Dr. Eggman and was put into a stasis for a while, as Eggman began trying to clone him. This will move on until Sonic Battle, where the real Shadow gets woken up. Android or Hedgehog In Sonic Heroes, Rouge discovers Shadow unconscious in a stasis pod located in the deepest part of one of Dr. Eggman's bases, after he was believed to be dead. As she activates the capsule, E-123 Omega begins to scan Rouge and the newly awakened Shadow, believing him to be a creation of Eggman. As Shadow awakens, Omega fires a round of guns at Shadow and Rouge. Shadow orders Rouge to step away while he takes on Omega, but Rouge steps in to break them up, quickly ending the skirmish. Shadow discovers that he has amnesia and cannot remember anything before his release, aside from his name and brief images of Maria Robotnik's death. He unwillingly joins forces with Rouge the Bat and the robot, E-123 Omega, to form Team Dark and find Eggman. On their way to Eggman on Grand Metropolis, Shadow and his team meet up with the Chaotix, and begin fighting against them as Rouge suspects them to be searching for "Eggman's treasure". Later, Shadow meets Dr. Eggman in a casino, asking him for his identity; however, Eggman (Neo Metal Sonic in disguise) denied that Shadow has "a past to remember". On an another battle against one of Eggman's machines, Shadow discovers that there are clones of him much to his already established self-confusion. After giving it a brief break, Shadow, however, chose to proceed forward. Unbeknownst to him, Neo Metal Sonic has collected Shadow's data while the hedgehog was fighting during that moment. In the jungle, Shadow confronted Sonic and his team of Knuckles and Tails. When they encountered each other, Shadow had no memory of Sonic, and asks Rouge about him. The two teams began taunting each other until Omega threatened Sonic and his team to destroy them. Shadow then started a fight against Sonic and his friends. When they made it to the Egg Fleet, Shadow made his mind to defeat Eggman once and for all even if he is not truly the ultimate lifeform. After Eggman was seemingly defeated, Shadow remarked that Rouge's desire to steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles as she was explaining her next plan is nothing strange for him. Shortly after that, Neo Metal Sonic revealed himself to them, and began transforming as Shadow, his teammates and the other teams are witnessing that moment. Having no other option, Shadow worked with everyone else to help defeat the monster, and gladly gives his Chaos Emerald to Sonic. After the final battle, Shadow is seen with E-123 Omega holding the defeated Metal Sonic. Black Arms In Shadow the Hedgehog, while being haunted by the thoughts of his past memories, Shadow witnessed an alien race known as the Black Arms arriving on Earth to invade, where Black Doom appeared before Shadow and told him to bring him the Chaos Emeralds "as promised" before disappearing. Fueled with desire to seek out his past and find the truth behind Black Doom's words in hopes of uncovering his past, Shadow sped off to obtain the emeralds. After successfully gathering all of the Emeralds, Shadow was confronted by Black Doom, who commanded him to give up the emeralds so that they can begin the 'Ritual Of Prosperity'. Sonic the Hedgehog and the others, including Dr. Eggman, then arrived and told Shadow not to listen to the alien leader. After it was revealed that Black Doom wished to harvest humans as an energy source, he took the Chaos Emeralds from Shadow and used Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet down to the surface of the planet. Black Doom then explained that he helped Professor Gerald create Shadow, but only in return for the Chaos Emeralds, which were needed to bring the comet down to the surface, before he paralyzed everyone with a special gas and left them to be devoured by his alien offspring. Due to having the same blood as Black Doom, Shadow was the only one not affected by the gas, and continued forward as he finally put his past behind, swears to never let anyone manipulate him again, and is determined to destroy Black Doom. Black Doom fled, leaving behind Shadow, the only hope for the planet. Shadow caught up with Black Doom and suddenly was attacked by mind control. Black Doom told him that he could control him as they had the same blood running through their veins. Just then, the Chaotix activated a film showing a sane Professor Gerald Robotnik some time before the raid on the ARK. In the video, he told him that he was the only hope for the planet. It was revealed that the only way to defeat the Black Arms was to destroy the Black Comet using the Eclipse Cannon. As the video ended, Maria stepped into the frame and gave Shadow the inspiration he needed to break through Black Doom's control. Black Doom escaped and prompted Shadow to use the Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow and fight the alien leader. Black Doom, now in his Devil Doom form, fought Shadow but was defeated. Shadow then used a super-powered Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet back into the planet's orbit and tear it apart with a blast from the Eclipse Cannon. On board the ARK and with the world now safe, Shadow looked at a picture of Maria and Gerald before tossing it away, resolving to put his past behind him and choose to move forward. Emerl In Sonic Battle, Shadow tries to convince Sonic that Emerl is a threat, but Sonic refuses to believe him, forcing Shadow to fight Sonic. Sonic wins, but Shadow still warns him about the unknown dangers the "Gizoid" represents. Rouge the Bat saves Shadow while they are investigating Dr. Eggman's secret base and takes him back to her home. Shadow talks about how the people of Earth must destroy him and Emerl if they ever want peace, still believing that he is a weapon. It is revealed, however, that he ultimately has the heart and soul of Maria Robotnik, implying he could not be the enemy of humanity. However, Gerald Robotnik's journal entries in this game contradicts truths found in Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog. The Solaris Project Movie Shadow being informed about his mission in White Acropolis, Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In the 2006 game Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow is a playable character, has his own storyline, and a new enemy called Mephiles the Dark. In this game, his will intertwines with those of Sonic and a new character, Silver the Hedgehog. In this role, Shadow, now a GUN agent, is dispatched to Dr. Eggman's base at White Acropolis to rescue their agent (Rouge), who was last contacted 26 hours prior. After storming the base and taking out the robots in the outer perimeter, he started the mission upon being briefed. However, by the time he arrived at the main gate, he encountered Rouge who at the same time opened the gate, to which he explained to a surprised Rouge that he had orders directly from the President to rescue her. Afterwards, Shadow was asked by Rouge whether he wanted to know what she was sent to retrieve. Shadow did not care, as he was only sent to rescue her. On the way to the extraction point, they were ambushed by several Eggman Robots, including the Egg Cerberus. Upon arrival, he learned the history of Kingdom Valley, including the Solaris Project. He and Rouge encountered the new villain, Mephiles the Dark when the Scepter of Darkness falls and shatters (as Shadow rescued Rouge from freefall when she and the scepter were knocked away by Eggman). Mephiles, who had been sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness, was subsequently released with the relic's destruction, adopting Shadow's appearance due to absorbing his shadow. Shadow and Rouge were then sent to the future as part of Mephiles' "one way ticket to oblivion," and shortly after their discovery, encountered Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who had themselves been transported to the future. Shadow then told Sonic that the only way to return to the present is to find two Chaos Emeralds and then perform Chaos Control together. Shadow and Rouge then found the Green Chaos emerald but also discovered Omega's husk. Shadow then discovers that Omega's on standby mode. As they are unable to do anything for him, Shadow and Rouge reluctantly leave Omega behind. They then rendezvous with Sonic's group. Upon discovering that another Chaos Emerald was near the volcano, Shadow and Sonic proposed to locate it. Upon finding the Chaos Emerald, they fought Iblis, a fiery monster within the volcano. After the dispatching of the monster, Shadow proceeded to use Chaos Control with Sonic, opening a time hole to their present. Before Shadow could rejoin Rouge and the others, he noticed Mephiles' presence nearby and pursued him. Shadow followed Mephiles to a volcanic platform and questioned the demon whether he was responsible for the world's destruction. Mephiles revealed that in the aftermath of Iblis' destruction of the world, Shadow had been labeled as the enemy of mankind due to his perceived role in the disaster and their fear of his power. He showed Shadow the Shadow of that time period, held in stasis. However, despite the shock of this revelation, Shadow refused to join Mephiles, informing him that he "controlled his own destiny." He fought Mephiles to a stalemate until Omega intervened, who had awakened to fulfill Rouge's request from the present to aid Shadow in the future. The two then chased after Mephiles, but he escaped from their presence. E-123 Omega and Shadow Shadow and Omega having returned to their time frame. Shadow searched for Rouge near the warehouse docks after her disappearance from GUN's contact. After briefly talking to her, he left, determined to find Dr. Eggman and find out who Mephiles was (as Eggman's robots were hunting Mephiles down and mistook Shadow for him). Upon meeting the doctor, Shadow learned a vital clue to Mephiles' possible origins: that it pertained to the accident during the Solaris Project, and was offered more information on the project in exchange for capturing Mephiles. Shadow later interfered with Silver's ambush of Sonic and fought him. Due largely to his use of Chaos Control, he managed to overpower Silver; however, when Silver's use of Chaos Control interfered with his, he informed Silver (who had been trying to kill Sonic to prevent his bad future from occurring due to Mephiles' suggestions) that Mephiles had in fact been trying to eliminate the past, and beckoned that he accompany him to the past if they are to discover the truth of what happened ten years prior. Shadow then entered the area just as the accident occurred, and checked on the Duke's body, although he soon witnessed the birth of both Iblis and Solaris. Shadow then pursued Mephiles, although not before being handed the Scepter of Darkness by the Duke to seal Mephiles, while Silver went after Iblis, rendezvousing briefly to get by a switch in their paths. Shadow then proceeded to use Chaos Control when cornering Mephiles, and then sealed him in the scepter, although not before the latter threatened that he will die in the future. He then returned to the future, informing Silver that he's leaving the scepter behind because he already knows its fate. A minute of truth Shadow is being informed that E-123 Omega is the one who sealed him in the future. He then requested that Rouge contact GUN to see what the scepter was made out of, hoping to recreate it. However, as GUN was unable to find anything in the database regarding the scepter, they instead had to find someone with archaeological knowledge on the object. They then rescued an archaeologist, who informed them that it would appear at a priests fountain by lighting black flames, which Shadow accomplished via his Chaos powers. He then rendezvoused with Omega upon learning that the latter had cornered Mephiles. By the time he and Rouge arrived, however, Shadow discovered that Omega had furiously driven Mephiles off. Omega then admitted that Shadow, in the future, is sealed away by the reprogrammed Omega, and explained to Rouge why he did so. Shadow then returned to Soleanna, also taking out several of Iblis's and Mephiles' henchmen that had invaded the city from the desert. In gratitude, Lord Regis, acting under temporary authority after Eggman had kidnapped Elise a third time, opened the way to the desert. Deducing that Mephiles needed at least one Chaos Emerald to reform with Iblis into Solaris and devour time, Shadow headed to some ruins that Mephiles was headed to, most likely because a Chaos Emerald was nearby. However, he found Mephiles getting the Emerald in the ruins' inner sanctum. When asked once more to join Mephiles, Shadow exposed what Mephiles' true plans were, to which they then fought in an intense battle. Wmplayer 2016-08-25 17-16-41-310 Shadow and the others witnessing Sonic's revival. Although Shadow, Rouge and Omega ultimately won, Shadow's attempt to seal him failed due to Mephiles time traveling to his encapsulation and absorbing Shadow's power via his shadow, alongside his gaining of a Chaos Emerald (In the Japanese version, Mephiles said that since he had absorbed Shadow's power through the latter's shadow, Shadow cannot seal him again). Undeterred, Shadow, upon declaring to the newly created Mephiles clones that he will fight as he always had even if the world declares him to be his enemy, and proceeded, alongside his allies, to plow through the Mephiles clones with his full power backing him. Ultimately it was for naught, as Mephiles nonetheless gained hold of the seven Chaos Emeralds (an event Shadow briefly witnessed immediately after slaughtering the clones when the yellow and green Chaos Emeralds glowed intensely) and merges with Iblis, becoming Solaris. Shadow also discovered that Mephiles had killed Sonic to ensure Iblis' release (due to her sealing of Iblis inside of her weakening due to crying), and then proceeded to find the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic. Afterwards, with Super Sonic's help, he turns into Super Shadow and joins him along with Super Silver to defeat Solaris. The events of the game are then erased and do not occur, possibly leaving his future open. Rivals Shadow appears in Sonic Rivals as a playable character, alongside Sonic, Knuckles, Silver and Metal Sonic. Summoned to a strange island by Dr. Eggman via a cryptic transmission asking for his aid, Shadow is able to successfully locate Eggman, but once he mentions the cryptic message to the doctor, Eggman denies it. The mystery continues to unfold itself as Rouge warns him of an impending danger and upon stumbling across a secret about Eggman, her transmission is cut short. Shadow continues his quest to uncover the truth about Dr. Eggman. Upon encountering him several times, Eggman admits that he is Doctor Eggman Nega who plans to take a picture of the entire world (and trapping it in a card) within his camera. The real Doctor Eggman is eventually rescued who escorts him to Nega's space station to stop Nega's ultimatum. Along the way, he is assisted by Silver and Sonic. After defeating Eggman Nega, Rouge is finally rescued. Shadow also appears on four of the 150 collectible cards in the game. Shadow also appears in the sequel to Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2. He is confronted by Metal Sonic and Eggman via a speaker in Metal Sonic, and tells him that he needs help. Before he can ask questions, he and Metal Sonic find Espio and Silver. Curious as to why Silver has returned to the present, Shadow begins to follow Silver while Metal Sonic follows Espio. Eventually, Shadow forgets to ask the Doctor why he is helping him and just continues to work with Metal Sonic. Shadow discovers that Eggman Nega is trying to release the Ifrit with the seven Chaos Emeralds. He enters the Chaotic Inferno Zone to press a switch inside the dimension to seal the Ifrit in its own dimension and after engaging it in a battle, he and Metal Sonic proved to be victorious but they are trapped in the process. Metal Sonic tears himself open to reveal a Chaos Emerald, and Shadow uses Chaos Control to warp them back to their own dimension. The Dark Brotherhood Shadow appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood where he first searched for Omega who disappeared looking for Eggman's robots. The first fight against Shadow takes place in Mystic Ruins, though, depending on the player's choice of dialogue, Sonic may not have to fight him. If, however, the player chooses the more hostile dialogue options, Sonic will have to fight Shadow. The second encounter happens when the team reaches Blue Ridge Zone. At the start of the battle, Shadow states that while he can't outrun Sonic, he can outfight him. After suffering damage at the hands of Sonic and his team, Shadow flees from the scene. Sonic is the only one fast enough to catch him, so once Sonic catches up, the two have a showdown without the rest of the group. When Sonic ultimately wins, Shadow remarks that Sonic "has been practicing." At first, Shadow only joins Sonic's team to help find Omega, but when he finds out that Omega was attacked by the Nocturnus, he remains with the party to help defeat them. If Shadow happens to be included in Sonic's team when they are about to face Commander Raxos, Shadow states that he can see many ways out this situation for himself but not for the others, possibly meaning he could simply use Chaos Control to escape leaving the others to their fate. In combat, Shadow deals medium attack power and has medium armor and is as quick as Sonic, allowing him three attacks per round. When Omega joins the team, they can work together to use "Focus Field." When Rouge the Bat is in the party, the three can use "Metal Storm," which sends Omega through the air like a missile at the enemy. Shadow can team up with Sonic to use a move called "Atomic Strike," in which the two hedgehogs use spin-dashes to circle around all of the enemies to create an electrical field. The 3rd World Grand Prix In Sonic Free Riders Shadow entered the World Grand Prix with Rouge the Bat as "Team Dark". The duo however, was only interested in the large cash prize and treasure that was given to the winners. When the World Grand Prix started, Shadow and Rouge were fifteen minutes late to the opening ceremony. When they arrived, Omochao complained about their tardiness, but Shadow remarked that he had no interest in formalities. Discontent with the rule that three members were required for a team, but accepting it nonetheless, Team Dark chose their third teammate, a E-10000B, on a whim. At the races, Team Dark was insulted by their first opponent, Team Babylon. However, Shadow mocked his opponents in return as his team kept beating them. After defeating Team Babylon, Shadow and his team faced Team Heroes. Though Sonic praised Shadow's earlier performance, Shadow replied that his opponents were no challenge for him. During their face-offs, E-10000B began to overheat, but Shadow showed the robot no sympathy. Insisting to continue the competition anyway, Shadow faced off against Sonic in a final race and won. Having beaten Team Heroes, Shadow told Sonic that he would never beat him. In the finals, Team Dark faced Team Rose and was just one race away from winning when E-10000B began to smoke. However, Shadow kept pressuring the robot to continue. The two teams then quickly began arguing over how Shadow and his team treated their teammate. In the end, E-10000B was moved to the repairing department, while Shadow and Rouge had a final race with Team Rose by themselves. After beating Team Rose, Shadow and Rouge went for the Grand Prix Headquarters unannounced and took the cash prize and treasure themselves. As they were leaving though, Omochao informed them that they had only taken the dummy drops for the display and that the real prize was locked away, meaning they had to attend the award ceremony to get it. Near the end of the World Grand Prix, Team Dark and the other teams came down with an equal amount of victories, and Shadow came to the award ceremony with the others to collect their prize. Once there, they were all told by Dr. Eggman (under his alias King Doc) that they had one more race against his Gear-jockey robots. Shadow quickly saw through Eggman's ruse, but the doctor had them race anyway. After the race, however, Eggman revealed himself and announced that that he had been collecting all the data on the racers in the Grand Prix with his E-10000 to make the ultimate Extreme Gear that he could use for his own agenda and challenged them all to a race. After beating Eggman though, Shadow noticed that E-10000B was spewing out a lot of smoke. Metal Sonic then revealed himself as the one controlling E-10000B and passing fake data to Eggman, explaining for the doctor's loss. Shadow and the others then watched as Metal Sonic challenged Sonic the Hedgehog to a race, which the robot lost. Afterwards, it was revealed that Eggman never had any prize to give to the winners of the World Grand Prix. However, Shadow remarked that it was nothing new to him, just like the doctor's schemes. Wisp Phenomenon In the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colors, Shadow was hanging on Asteroid Coaster seeking information when he found Sonic and Tails, and gave Sonic a mission to test out if Sonic was still capable of fighting Dr. Eggman. After the mission, Shadow declined any hint of concern for the duo, but Sonic took it as a compliment. Reuniting with E-123 Omega, Shadow and his friend discovered secret amusement ride of Eggman's. On their way to investigate, they were joined by Sonic and Tails. They arrived at a lab where Tails discovered records of an experiment called Project "Mother" on the computers. Shadow was disappointed they did not find more to help, but Sonic just was just happy to find something and left. Omega then asked why Shadow gave Sonic information, to which Shadow said he was just happy to let Sonic do all the racing around. Omega found this hard to understand since Shadow and Sonic were equals, but Shadow just replied that data would not tell him everything, leaving the automaton stumped. Time Eater. Shadow appears as a rival boss in the game Sonic Generations. Like all the other characters in the game, Shadow is sucked into the White Space by the Time Eater. After completing all acts in the Dreamcast era, Shadow can be found in the City Escape hub. When found, he is waiting for Sonic, stating that he neither knows nor cares where they are, as long as he gets a chance to finish Sonic. He has a unique rival battle, where the two have to race each other on a looped pathway to and gain Power Cores to unleash special attacks. The battle is won when one depletes the other's ring count whilst using a special attack. Shadow appears later on in the Center of Time, motivating both Sonics, alongside Rouge and the all the other characters after their initial defeat. After the Time Eater is defeated, Shadow shows up at Sonic's birthday party along with all the other characters. He is the only character who does not wave goodbye to Classics Sonic and Tails in the end. Eggman's Takeover Shadow is scheduled to make an appearance in Sonic Forces as one of Dr. Eggman's henchmen after the Eggman Empire conquered the world. Nyx Encounter Powers and abilites Forms Super Shadow Shadow's super transformation, obtained by gaining all 7 Chaos Emeralds, and going through Chaos Metamorphosis, or aborobing the Chaos energy of another character. While Shadow is in this form, Shadow's powers increase via the state's multipliers, and gets strong enough annihilate a whole solar system. His Zeal output becomes increased, allowing him to flow his own Zeal out in the area around him, and power up his damage overall. He can even further multiply this using his Curse Mark ability. Many of his normal Chaos techs become much stronger. This form does have his weaknesses though. Compared to Sonikku, Shadow loses much more Zeal and life energy, and added with his tendecny to take off his Inhibitor Rings, this can cause Shadow to put himself in a suitation where he'll have to kill himself to finish his opponent off. Chaos Shadow This state was first obtained in the Black Arms arc. When Shadow activates this state, normally achieved via taking off his inhibitor rings, or activating it as is. When Shadow is in this form, he is able to use very powerful amounts of Chaos Energy, to the point where he could destroy a planet if he wanted to. His speed, strength, and overall Zeal output gain a massive increase. A big weakness of this form, is that it quickly drains Shadow's Zeal, and tends to consume his Life Energy if he uses all of his Zeal up. This form aslo puts him into a lot of pain.